Ginny Weasley et l'année des ténèbres
by fanHPTW
Summary: Poudlard aux mains de Rogue du point de vu de Ginny . Revu et corrigée par Lili.
1. Arrivée à poudlard

**Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Chapitre 1 Retour à Poudlard : L'AD ressuscite

* * *

><p>Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra qu'il y ait la guerre. On le sait bien.<br>On n'aime pas ça, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire. On dit que c'est le destin …

J'embrasse ma mère une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Elle me sert contre elle malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce premier septembre.

« Sois prudente !», me glisse t'elle à l'oreille.

Pour la première fois je suis seule avec ma mère sur le quai, car malheureusement je suis la seule de ma famille à retourner à Poudlard cette année.

Elle n'a pas envie que j'y aille. Cependant, comme avait dit mon père, on n'a pas le choix, et, personnellement, je préfère ça plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, ce que j'ai fait depuis que Ron, Harry et Hermione sont partis. Il y a eu cette nouvelle loi comme quoi Poudlard était obligatoire. Rogue est désormais le nouveaux directeur. Rogue... l'assassin de Dumbledore. Évidement ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione ne retourneront à Poudlard cette année. Les choses ont changé. Le ministère est tombé sous le pouvoir des Mangemorts. Harry était devenu l'indésirable numéro 1. Rechercher pour, tenez vous bien, le meurtre de Dumbledore.

De plus les Nés-Moldus sont traqués, sont soumis à des interrogatoires sous prétexte qu'ils auraient volé leur magie. N'importe quoi ! Comme si c'était possible !

Tout ça pour dire que Poudlard est un lieux très dangereux pour Ron, Hermione et Harry. Un lieu dangereux pour moi également d'ailleurs.

Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles d'aucun membre de l'Ordre, mais les contacter est trop dangereux pour eux, comme pour nous. On a déjà été durement interrogés cet été ,pendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, à la limite de la torture ( heureusement, ils n'ont pas trouvé les photos de moi et Harry cachées sous le plancher de ma chambre). Du coup, on espère juste qu'ils s'en sortent bien. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont vivants, leur mort ou leur capture aurait fait la une du journal. C'est pourquoi j'ai une boule au ventre à chaque fois que j'ouvre la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je trouve vite le compartiment où Neville et Luna sont déjà en train de discuter. Comploter plutôt. Comme si on allait se laisser faire. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

« Je disais à Luna qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose contre Rogue. Il est temps de faire revivre l'Armée de Dumbledore», me dit Neville.

« Bonne idée ! Il va falloir que l'on recrute, que l'on trouve un lieu de réunion, que l'on planifie les choses à faire...», je sentis en moi une envie de révolte contre le meurtrier de notre ancien directeur.

« J'aimais bien l'AD et c'est le meilleur hommage que l'on puisse faire à Dumbledore », renchérit Luna.

« C'est incroyable que cet assassin devienne directeur. Tu-Sais-Qui a mis le grappin sur Poudlard. », soupira Neville.

« Je pense que les professeurs ne l'accepteront pas. », dit Luna.

« Ils n'ont pas trop le choix, si Rogue est directeur... », répondis-je sombrement.

« C'est tout simplement horrible ! », dit Neville.

Le reste du voyage nous servit à planifier le début de l'année : communication (une fois n'est pas coutume, les faux galions seront utiles), recrutement, lieux de réunions, action. ( Perso je suis pour le poison contre la maison Serpentard, un qui qui tue de manière lente et douloureuse... et non je ne suis pas meurtrière ou sadique, j'ai juste un besoin de vengeance, puis soyons franc : Crabbe et Goyle ne seront pas de grandes pertes ...).

« Il faut protéger les premières et secondes années et leur apprendre à se défendre », proposa Neville.

« Oui ! Ce qu'Harry nous a appris peut leur être utile ! », dit Luna.

Les innocents sont malheureusement les premières victimes. Je me sens mal pour les jeune de 11 ans excités à l'idée de voir Poudlard.

Notre discussion porte aussi sur ce que Rogue a prévu de faire pour Poudlard, quel sera le nouveau règlement... Nous tiendrons tête à toutes les injustices.

Mon cœur est plus léger car même si ce n'est pas grand chose, moi aussi, je me bats. Et ça fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Demelza, une de mes amies et coéquipière de Quiddicht vient me saluer. On parle de la possible suppression de la Coupe.

"On pourra toujours aller faire un tour sur le terrain", la rassurai-je.

Sûr ce, on termina le voyage par une bataille explosive. Le mieux était de garder un semblant de normalité.

Le voyage prit fin et, après avoir adressé un signe de la main à Hagrid, je monte dans la calèche. Je souris en apercevant Poudlard. Pendant une fraction de secondes j'eus l'impression que tout était comme avant, que le château serait aussi chaleureux que d'habitude, que l'on serait tous en sécurité. Un endroit où mon seul soucis aurait été de faire face aux devoirs et examens, de remporter la coupe de Quiddicht, de trouver les meilleurs endroits pour embrasser Harry sous le nez de mon frère. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir vivre comme toute étudiante de mon âge mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Une illusion bien sûr, rien n'était comme avant. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et aucun endroit n'est en sécurité. Ni personne.

« A quel point ça va être différent cette année ? » demandai-je à voix haute.

La réponse à ma question me fut donnée lorsqu'on fut brutalement fouillés par deux mangemorts.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Un Boursouflet. Il fait parti de la liste des animaux autorisés à Poudlard", sifflai-je.

"Pour l'instant, suivant !", gronda l'homme.

"Au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse.", dit sombrement Neville en montrant Rusard. Il était en effet ravi d'aider à fouiller les élèves.

" Vous avez remarqué", dit Luna, "ils ne fouillent pas les Serpentards ".

"Evidemment", dit Neville.

"Le nouveau régime n'est pas réputé pour être équitable.", fis-je remarquer.

Le pire fut quand on rentra dans la Grande Salle...

* * *

><p>Merci a Lili pour la corection<p> 


	2. le banquet

**Encore une fois rien de m'appartient-bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 2: Le banquet**

C'est en effet comme si le château avait perdu son âme. Le temps s'est beaucoup rafraîchi, il pleut, comme pour annoncer un mauvais présage. Pire que tout, le Grande Salle me parait inconnue, sombre, vide, froide. Beaucoup d'élèves ne sont plus là, étant de familles Moldues, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je m'assois à côté de Neville.

"C'est horrible", soufflai-je.

« Oui, raison de plus pour mener la vie dure à Rogue ! », dit Neville.

« On dirait un cauchemar », dit Parvati qui s'était installée à coté de moi , « j'ai toujours cru que Poudlard serait un lieu sûr ! ».

" Ca ne l'est plus à cause de Rogue ", répondis-je.

« Tu as vu, ceux qui nous ont fouillé, ce sont les deux nouveaux professeurs », me dit Neville.

Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs : Rogue est à la place de Dumbledore, ce qui me fait enrager. Comment ose-t-il se tenir là tranquillement après le crime odieux de l'année dernière ? Sans aucun remord ? A part ça, en effet, deux nouveaux professeurs sont assis à la table. Comme l'a fait remarquer Neville, ce sont les mêmes personnes qui nous ont fouillé. Je les hais dès le premier coup d'œil. Je me jure de tout faire pour contrecarrer leurs plans. Ils sont sûrement de son côté.

« Il manque un professeur de DCFM et d'étude des Moldus. Il parait que c'est obligatoire maintenant, bizarre non … Depuis quand les Mangemorts s'intéressent aux Moldus ? » demandais-je.

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est que je me disais. C'est louche. Mais c'est ce qui est écrit dans la Gazette... », me répond Neville.

On aurait pu penser que la matière aurait été supprimée. J'ai un horrible pressentiment mais je me tais. Je suis aussi convaincue que Charity Burbage n'a pas démissionné de son plein gré. Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle a certainement été torturée voir tuée. Simplement parce qu'elle défendait les Moldus et né-Moldus. Génial le nouveau régime, fantastique, vive la liberté d'expression!

Rogue fait son discours où il répète ce qu'il ait dit dans la Gazette à propos des valeurs et traditions de Poudlard (mais bien sûr). Qu'il garde ses grands discours pour ceux qui veulent bien les entendre. Nous, on sait qu'il a tué Dumbledore. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié en tant que professeur, dur, froid, ne faisant aucun compliment, cassant les élèves en difficultés. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être nulle en Potion et j'arrivais à avoir des notes convenables. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté.

Il nous informe qu'Alecto Carrow enseignera l'étude des Moldus et Amytus la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'ils sont aussi responsables de la discipline. Au moins on sait quelles têtes ont nos ennemis. Entre nous, c'est la guerre.

Mcgonagall procède à la Répartition. A son regard je sais qu'elle aussi n'apprécie pas plus que moi ce qui se passe. Enfin ! Au moins la cérémonie se passe comme avant et nous faisons de la place pour accueillir les nouveaux Gryfondors. J'applaudit chaque nouvelle recrue comme le veux la tradition et comme j'ai été applaudit moi même il y a six ans. Les premières années défilent. Des gamins de 11 ans qui ne sauront jamais ce qu'est vraiment Poudlard. Je suis furieuse.

Le repas apparaît mais je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête. Je me force un peu à manger quand même. Bien que les plats soient délicieux, la nourriture me semble amère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ceux qui meurent , qui sont en fuite et qui ne sont pas là pour partager le festin.

On commence tout de suite le recrutement et lorsque l'on en parle à Seamus, il accepte tout de suite de nous aider à remettre l'AD sur pieds.

« On utilisera les faux galions, pour communiquer. Faut que l'on essaie de réunir tout le monde et de recruter de nouveaux membres».

Je comprends pourquoi il est si enthousiaste : son meilleur ami Dean est lui aussi en cavale. Comme tant d'autre.

« Je les ai amélioré pour que l'on s'envoie des messages, Hermione m'a montré le sortilège », dis-je très fière de moi.

« Génial », dit Neville.

« Rogue va devenir fou », dit Seamus avec un sourire sadique.

Parvatie, Padma et Lavande sont aussi avec nous. Nous remontons ensuite dans les dortoirs en silence, il me parait vide car deux de mes camarades né-Moldus sont partis se cacher avec leurs parents. Nous somme donc plus que trois dans le dortoir. Neville et Seamus doivent aussi se sentir seul car Harry, Ron et Dean ne sont pas là. Ça doit leur faire bizarre de partager le dortoir seulement à deux. L'avantage c'est que, du coup, on peut s'étaler. Autant essayer de voir le côté positif même si ce n'est qu'une mince consolation. En soupirant je défais ma valise et nourris Harold, mon boursouflet. J'échange ensuite deux-trois mots avec Demelza.

Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et me couche n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter. De tout façon, mes relation avec mes camarades de dortoir sont superficielles. Je n'étais pas très causante lors de ma première année. Par la suite je me suis plus liée avec Hermione, Luna et Neville, puis plus tard avec les filles de l'année en dessous comme Demelza

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Poudlard me semble froid, différent, inconnu et dangereux. Je sens mon cœur battre très vite. Je sais que je désobéis à ma mère. Je ne suis pas prudente. Pour me donner du courage, je pense à tous ceux qui ne sont pas là, à L'AD, à notre combat. Une chose est certaine je ne laisserai pas des Mangemorts prendre le pouvoir de Poudlard. Jamais.

Sur ma table de nuit je regarde le faux galion et me je me sens un peu mieux, je ne suis pas seule, je ne lutte pas seule. Et puis je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis, du moment qu'il y en a d'autres pour continuer le combat, que L'AD survive. Nous sommes en période de guerre. Peut-être que grâce à nous, un jour, Poudlard redeviendra ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il doit être. Peut être qu'un jour les Ténèbres seront repoussées. Seulement je ne sais pas à quel prix. Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Bien sûr, je pense également à Harry. Où est-il ? Le reverrai-je un jour ? Et Ron ? Et Hermione ? Je préfère éviter de penser que je ne les reverrai jamais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'avais accepté leur décision, je m'y étais préparée, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Mais cela na ne plaisait pas pour autant. Je pris tous les Dieux du monde pour les revoir vivants. Entendre à nouveaux le rire de Ron, la voix d'Hermione, si douée pour me conseiller, sentir à nouveau la douce pression des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes. Ce sont mes désirs les plus chers.

La douce pression des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes, ses bras si chaleureux, fait pour moi, le battement de son coeur... Chaque détail de son visage, de son sourire, de son rire, le son de sa voix... 

Je m'endors enfin d'un sommeil agité. Et je dois lutter contre la fatigue toute la journée du lendemain. Néanmoins, je suis suffisamment éveillée pour noter que ce n'était plus Poudlard mais un enfer. J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps où Ombrage était directrice, mais en pire. Pas un rire, pas un sourire. Partout des visages tendus, tristes... Je suis pas la seule à craindre pour des êtres chers.


	3. Premiers jours de cours

_voici le chapitre 3. Desolée pour le retard _

_Harry Potter n'appartient pas . __ Bonne lecture !_

_commentaires , remarques , suggestions sont les bienvenues! C'est aussi un moyen de rendre l'histoire encore meilleure. _

* * *

><p>Le deuxième jour de classe nous avons eu des "nouvelles" d'Harry, Ron et Hermione par la Gazette. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la première page: «Effraction au Ministère, Harry Potter, indésirable n°1 aperçu. »<p>

« Que sont-ils allés faire au Ministère ? C'est du suicide !», je m'écrie d'une voix aigüe en parcourant l'article des yeux.

Où est l'endroit le plus dangereux pour Harry ? Le Ministère. Et où est-ce qu'il va ? Au Ministère. Evidemment ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. A croire qu'il n'a aucun instinct de survie. Un jour, je finirai par mourir de crise cardiaque.

« Aucune idée », me dit Neville.

« Il avait sûrement des choses importantes à y faire », dit Luna.

Oui sûrement, il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça. Je respire à fond. Ils s'en sont sortis tous les trois après tout… et on a la preuve qu'ils sont vivants.

« Ça va Ginny ? », me demande Neville, « tu es toute pâle, ils ne sont pas blessés, ils sont vivants… ».

« Ça va, je me fais juste du souci pour eux. »

Du coup, je me motive à fond pour L'AD. Être calme : ne pas attaquer les Carrow et Rogue de front, ça ne sert à rien, à part recevoir des coups de couteau - la nouvelle mode.

On se contente donc de recruter et mener des actions souterraines, réconforter les élèves les plus jeunes et leurs apprendre à se défendre…

En tant qu'ancienne petite amie d'Harry, sœur de Ron et amie d'Hermione, je suis très surveillée. Neville aussi. Luna un peu moins mais on lui reproche de traîner avec nous. Pour l'instant les Carrow n'ont rien sur nous et nous ne leurs sommes utiles que vivants. Pour l'instant...

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les Carrow : je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être pire qu'Ombrage, mais pourtant si. Ça existe. Il n'y a plus de Défense contre la Magie Noire mais de la Magie Noire tout court. Tout simplement horrible. J'ai été frappée pour avoir refusé de pratiquer certains sorts peu recommandables mais que, quelqu'un comme Bellatrix doit adorer. En ce qui concerne l'Etude des Moldus, j'ai dû mal à supporter ce que j'entends. J'ai envie de hurler que je ne suis pas d'accord. Que tout cela n'est pas vrai.

« Vous devez savoir que les Moldus sont stupides… que c'est à cause d'eux que nous sommes contraint de vivre en clandestinité, le mariage entre un Sorcier et un Moldu est la chose la plus répugnante qui soit, les Nées-Moldus que l'on peut appeler Sang de Bourbes ne sont pas des Sorciers, ce sont des voleurs, des usurpateurs, il est temps que les Sang Purs prennent le pouvoir... ».

Point de vue discipline, je regrette aussi les retenues d'Ombrage. Les Carow sont très imaginatifs concernant les punitions et les moyens de tortures. Le sortilège Doloris est à la mode, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les coups de couteau aussi. Et ce sont les plus innocents qui en souffrent. Comme toujours. Le nouveau régime est bâtit sur l'injustice et la violence.

Le bon point, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très intelligents, résultat, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi et Neville qui avons peint : "Armée de Dumbledore : la bataille continue !". Ni qu'une vingtaine d'élèves se sont joint à nous en toute illégalité car on n'a pas le droit de se réunir en équipe ou de faire parti d'une association ou d'un club sans l'autorisation de Rogue ou des Carrow. Rogue non plus n'avait aucunes preuves contre nous, même s'il nous soupçonne. Ou plutôt qu'il sait très bien que c'est nous. Sans doute n'a t'il pas le courage de s'occuper de nous ou alors c'est une tache trop basse pour lui. Après avoir tué Dumbledore, s'occuper d'une poignée d'adolescents doit lui sembler peu intéressant.

On le voit rarement Rogue et je suppose que "Face de Serpent" doit l'appeler ailleurs.

C'était aussi nous qui avons libéré une première année enfermée dans les cachots. Nous avons aussi convaincu Peeves de rendre la vie des Carrow infernale. Ce qu'il fait avec grand plaisir. Bref, la vie dans le château suis son cours, un peu moins aisée. Nous nous soutenons et essayons d'être le plus heureux possible. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Pour les nouvelles extérieures on a pas grand choses.

Hagrid refuse de nous dire ce qui se passe pour l'Ordre.

« De toute façon, je ne sais pas grand choses » nous dit-il

La recherche des informations cachées par la Gazette fait partie de notre combat. Et on veut savoir comment vont nos proches. Ma mère m'avait assuré que mon père, Fred, George et Bill étaient toujours en bonne santé et je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien (mensonge nécessaire mais qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ?).

Nous avons aussi organisé l'approvisionnement de farces et attrapes dans toute l'école, histoire d'apporter un peu d'humour et de gaieté. Mais ce n'est pas facile de faire oublier tous les morts et toutes les disparitions. Les rumeurs les plus sombres circulent sur Voldemort. Toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Cependant, nous restons calmes et nous gardons la tête froide. Personnellement, je pense pas que Voldemort ait le pouvoir d'être à plusieurs endroit à la fois, ni qu'il soit capable de tuer par un simple regard ou un simple touché.

Autre chose importante: le professeur McGonagall a réunit notre équipe de Quidditch restante pour nous dire que l'on a le droit de reformer notre équipe (Harry, Ron et Katie ne sont plus là évidement donc il manque pas mal de joueurs et on va avoir du boulot.)

« Je compte sur vous pour organiser les essais au plus vite», nous dit-elle après un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu. "Et miss Weasley je vous donne le badge de capitaine. Ne le prenez pas mal si je vous dit que j'avais espéré que ce soit un autre élève qui le porte mais compte tenue des circonstances...".

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi", assurai-je. En effet je compte bien rendre hommage à Harry. Il aura de quoi être fier de moi, surtout que je demande pas mieux de mettre la pâtée aux Serpents.

* * *

><p><em>Noubliez pas la review: ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'un travail est apprécier. Les remarques constructives m'aide a progresser dans l'écriture et les idées et suggestions sont toujours bonnes à prendre. de plus si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais.<em>


End file.
